Optoelectronic components are often produced by epitaxial deposition methods on a growth substrate. After deposition of a light-emitting layer sequence, the components have to be contacted on both sides in further method steps and then singulated. In an essential process step, the component is therefore applied to a support so that the growth substrate can then be detached and the exposed layer sequence processed further.
Further processing includes further etching and cleaning steps to arrange contact zones for the subsequent optoelectronic components on the wafer structure. Individual steps of the further production method may therefore also require relatively high temperatures.
Elevated temperatures or a rapid temperature change may result in thermal strain due to the different coefficients of thermal expansion of the support substrate and the epitaxial layer sequence arranged thereon. The resultant significant mechanical stress may lead to warpage of the entire wafer. Non-uniform processing and possible wafer breakage are the consequence, resulting in reduced yield.
There is thus a need for a method in which such thermal strain is reduced.